


Two Way Street

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Advice, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Gladio does not think it's smart to begin a relationship with Prompto, but Ignis begs to differ.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165382
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Two Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> Way 25: Look both ways

A shield has one duty: to protect their king. A shield does not have time for love if that love stands in the way of their duty. 

Gladio knew this. Knew this like propaganda riddled into his subconscious. And yet, he couldn’t pretend that Noctis’ best friend hadn’t wormed his way into his heart, whether he liked it or not. It helped that the gunner was quick and could fight from a distance, so the chances of him being caught in the line of fire was less than someone like Ignis who got close and personal. Still, Gladio knew that he shouldn’t pursue a relationship. It wasn’t smart, given their situation. Not when Noct was in potential danger every moment of every day. 

He was ready to hold himself back. He figured he had enough willpower to do so as long as he managed to bunk with Ignis every night. Even  _ he  _ couldn’t withstand that test of endurance. Ignis, being Ignis, easily saw through him, though. He sent Noctis and Prompto to fetch ingredients for the morning’s breakfast. He made the excuse that he wanted to stay in the hotel room to go over battle plans with Gladio, but they both knew that was a lie. 

“Is there a reason you are so keen on sleeping next to me as of late?” He raised a perfectly curved eyebrow at him. He knew that Gladio knew that he knew but wanted to hear him admit it. 

“Tired of princess hogging all the blankets.”

“Is that all? We do have one more companion, you know?”

Gladio plopped down roughly on the edge of one of the beds. “You know I can’t share a bed with him.”

Ignis nonchalantly folded one of his shirts and tucked it away in the dresser. “And why is that?”

“Because I won’t be able to pretend there’s nothing there if I do.”

“Would that be such a horrible thing?” He picked up another shirt.

“You know as well as I do that Noct has to come first.”

“Of course.”

“Well, then, what the hell am I supposed to do on the battlefield? I can’t watch out for Noct if I’m trying to keep an eye on Prom as well.”

Ignis placed the second shirt in the drawer and met Gladio’s eyes with a resolute stare. “Then look both ways.”

He made it sound so simple. “That’s easier said than done.”

Ignis smiled. “I’m sure you can figure it out. What point is there denying your feelings if they are already there? Do you mean to tell me that as of right now, you wouldn’t be conflicted if both Noctis and Prompto were in danger?”

“No, but--”

Ignis held up a hand. “‘If I get closer to him I’ll make it worse’, right?” He shook his head. “Gladio, we are living on the edge. Any of us could be in mortal danger at any time. I say this because I’m your friend. I do not think it the best choice to deny yourself just because of a potential problem. Besides, you forget that I am here as well. You are not the only one looking out for our prince. Would it help if I assured you that if the situation arises,  _ I  _ would give my life to protect him so that you could do so for Prompto?”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You wouldn’t have to.” 

His eyes were hard-cut steel. Gladio had to suck in a breath just meeting his gaze. He wasn’t entirely sure how to read that expression, but what he did know is that Ignis was completely serious that he had no qualms giving up his own life to save Noctis. 

“Alright.”

“Alright, you will confess to Prompto?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Ignis closed his eyes for a second, and when they reopened they had transformed into something whimsical. “And you will do so upon their return?”

“Uh,” Gladio held up his hands as if to protect himself, “now hold on. I haven’t had time to prepare myself yet.”

“Is that so?” Ignis turned back to the clothes he was arranging and let the conversation drop. 

“We’re back!” Prompto hollered when they returned. 

“Welcome back,” Gladio said, smiling at the blonde fondly. 

Ignis, looked up from his notes, “Good. There is something that we must discuss.”

He wouldn’t. “Now hold on--”

Ignis looked at him as he continued, “Gladio has something to tell you.”

Gladio groaned and ran his hand over his face.

“Huh?” Prompto went over to him. “Is something wrong?”

“That’s low, Iggy.”

“What’s this about?” Noctis asked, going over to lay lazily on the other bed. 

“Can’t believe you’re gonna make me do this in front of you two,” Gladio muttered.

Prompto was getting nervous at this point, hovering over him with jittery energy. Gladio took hold of his wrist to calm him. Prompto met his gaze with wide eyes. 

“Prom, ya know, I wasn’t sure what to think of you at first. You were just some high school kid that liked games and never stopped talking. But the more time I spent with you, I got to see that you were more than that. You’re as loyal as a dog and the most considerate person I know and you try your damnedest even if you know you can’t succeed. You’re fun and bubbly and make any room shine.”

Noctis sat up, staring over at them with interest. Ignis was leaning back in his chair as he watched the spectacle. The only one of them that seemed to have not fully grasped the situation was Prompto, who was red-faced and flighty. He was messing with the wristband right above where Gladio was holding and shifting his weight from foot-to-foot as if ready to flee as soon as Gladio loosened his grip. 

“Instead of just enjoying spending time with you, I’ve come up with excuses to spend more time together. I can’t get enough.”

“I, uh, enjoy spending time with you too, big guy.” Prompto wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore.

“Prom,” Gladio covered Prompto’s fidgeting hand with his, “I like you.”

“Uh, thanks. Yeah, I like you too. We’re friends, right?” He gave a nervous laugh. It was clear that he was uncomfortable. 

Gladio frowned and let him go. Prompto wasted no time doubling back a step or two. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Oh.” There was a moment of silence. Then Prompto said louder, “Oh.”

Gladio folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them, not ready to see what must be rejection on Prompto’s face. He kind of hoped he would just leave the room rather than voice that rejection. Maybe if he left and never answered they could just pretend this never happened. After he strangled Ignis for putting him into this situation, that is. 

Prompto didn’t leave. He crouched down on the floor by Gladio’s feet so they were eye level and gently put his hands over Gladio’s. “I…” He paused looking even more nervous than before. “I like you to. I didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t know if I was allowed to, you know?” He gave a nervous laugh. “I still don’t really understand all this royal stuff and everything.”

Gladio gave a short laugh of his own. “Technically, we can and we can’t.”

“Huh?”

“Well, we have to continue the Amicitia line, so it’s not like they can forbid us from having a relationship, but that relationship can’t stand in the way of duty. And normally, you wouldn’t have your lover with you during the heat of battle.”

“Oh.” Prompto looked much too serious, and Gladio moved a hand up to his cheek. 

“It’s okay, though. Iggy says I just gotta look both ways.”

Noctis laughed. “Gonna grow another pair of eyes?”

Gladio shot him a glare. “You don’t want me to?”

“Hey,” he shrugged, “never said that. I’m happy for you. Just saying that it doesn’t exactly sound plausible in the worst case scenario.”

“It does not,” assented Ignis. “That is why I will be your second line of defense.

Noctis shrugged again. “Doesn’t matter to me. Like I’ve said before, it’s not like I want any of you to die protecting me anyway.”

“Better step it up then, princess.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Training bright and early?”

“Sure, whatever.” Noctis laid back down, clearly content to fall asleep like that, fully clothed and on top of the covers. 

Ignis sighed and rolled his eyes. As he got up to remove the prince’s shoes, Gladio returned his focus to Prompto who was biting his lip.

“What’s the matter, sunshine.”

Prompto looked really happy at the use of the nickname. “So, uh, does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then we are.”

The smile that came over Prompto’s face was probably the prettiest thing Gladio had ever seen. His hand was still on Prompto’s check and he used it to pull him forward into their first kiss. 

“You’re welcome,” Gladio could hear Ignis say right before he turned off the overhead light, but Gladio was too focused on kissing Prompto to respond. 

When they had finished, they climbed into the bed together and Gladio was all-too-happy to cuddle Prompto close to his chest. 

He could thank Ignis in the morning.


End file.
